<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Second Coming by XIII4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520438">The Second Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4'>XIII4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ymir is Ymir Fritz reborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir Fritz was there when Karl Fritz said the Renouncing War Vow. She didn't like that her people, a fraction of it, would forget everything that happened and be within walls like cattle while the other part was abandon in a hostile environment.</p><p>But. . .</p><p>after Karl made his vow, Ymir was set free from the paths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465235">Ripple in Fate</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4">XIII4</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She is finally free.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="font-big">
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><hr/><p class="indent">The war was over, and so was the Eldian Empire.</p><p class="indent">Ymir watched as Karl Fritz, the latest Eldian king possessing the Founding Titan, made its way to a small island after scheming a war—alongside the Tybur family, who carry the War Hammer Titan—to end the bloody reign of the Eldians his ancestors had created—as though that would erase everything they had done to the world for the sake of expansion.</p><p class="indent">The young slave could only observe as the ones left behind were imprisoned and hated, treated like a plague. Even the young ones, who had done nothing but merely share the same blood as her.</p><p class="indent">She watched as seven of the nine titans were now in Marley’s control. The Founding was with the current king and the Attack Titan had disappeared moments before the war had erupted. She watched how Karl Fritz commanded her to create a great quantity of Colossal Titans for something that had to be done for his plans. Ymir couldn’t refuse, she was still a slave to her family.</p><p class="indent">And so, what was a few seconds to the King, were years for Ymir, who had continued to do her assigned task without complaining, without raising the slightest reservation, for she had no reason to deny the request of her family. Being told what to do was easier than doing it on your own, and Ymir had been doing as told for as long as she could remember.</p><p class="indent">Once the titans had been completed, Karl Fritz made them harden and create three-round walls, one smaller than the other, to create an impenetrable fortress that would serve as a defense from enemy attacks. One without context could assume that he had done it to bide his time, to prepare for a greater war to reclaim what is his. But for someone who had seen his plan, felt it, and being commanded to do something from it, Ymir knew what was going to happen next.</p><p class="indent">Karl Fritz was going to create a “Paradise” and bide his time, for the Eldians to pay for their crimes when the time comes.</p><p class="indent">Ymir felt something bubble inside of her. The thought of people being slaved for a thing outside of their control—her people, of anyone else—made her look anywhere else that wasn’t what was happening. Not even her husband had been that bad, as he at least fought for his people, while Karl wasn’t trying to make amends by doing something.</p><p class="indent">He was trying to make amends by giving up.</p><p class="indent">She watched as the man held his newborn close to his face, and the echo of thunder reached the First Titan Shifter’s ears. Ymir raised an eyebrow, confused, but continued to watch nonetheless. Then, she heard the words he was whispering.</p><p class="indent">
  <em>“. . .When the time comes, we will accept retribution for our crimes, for everything the Eldians had done to the world, when Marley comes to destroy us, we will accept it. That. . . is my vow. . .”</em>
</p><p class="indent">Ymir felt her eyes widen and saw how her hand was moving against her will. Karl Fritz was truly bent on making the Eldian suffer. While Ymir could understand regretting the actions done by one’s country when you are in charge of it, one has to keep moving forward to make amends. The Founder Ymir used every single last of her will to try and stop herself from completing the vow, the one that will doom her people for sure, but her obligation to family was stronger than a weak will.</p><p class="indent">She was about to snap her finger, the Paths where everything connects behind her ready to obey when a single thought crossed her mind. Resolving herself, she snapped her fingers, and the Paths burst into more branches, each one of them spreading across the unlimited sky above her. It was such a beautiful thing, though she would have liked to simply be free from that place, and finally rest in peace.</p><p>
  <strong class="indent">“Very well.”</strong>
</p><p class="indent">A voice echoed within the endless realm of the Founding Titan, and Ymir felt her eyes widen in shock. Suddenly, the weights she didn’t have she had been carrying lifted from her shoulder, and the girl fell to the ground. The voice had been alluring, soothing, and even compassionate, as though it had seen everything she had experienced and all the things that had been happening.</p><p class="indent">For a few seconds, nothing happened, then. . .</p><p class="indent">“Hmn?” Ymir looked at her hands, questioning, as she felt buzzing from them. They slowly began to turn into sand, and panic spread through her body. Her consciousness began to vanish, but she heard the voice once again.</p><p class="indent">
  <strong>“From this day onwards, you are free.”</strong>
</p><p class="indent">Ymir soon after began to close her eyes as her face felt the soft sand. A knowingly smile crossed her lips, small but grateful as she finally understood what the voice was doing with her, she even recognized the voice from a King before Karl Fritz.</p><p class="indent">
  <strong>“Help Eldia overcome this crisis.”</strong>
</p><p class="indent">For the first time, Ymir felt truly free to oblige with the request.</p><p class="indent">She, Ymir Fritz, disappeared from the realm of the Founding Titan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What is her name?” She asked, her voice betraying the lingering curiosity deep inside of her.</p><p>“Her name will be Ymir,” He answered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Found</strong>
</p><hr/><p class="indent">
  <em>I have to—!</em>
</p><p class="indent">Ymir rolled forward on the ground, her breathing heaving as the heaviness of her limbs felt more and more prominent. She had a hard time seeing in the darkness, her grey eyes shining with a bright hue in the darkness of the night. The rustle of the grass, of the branches of the trees behind her, was enough to get her full attention. That moment, she knew they were nearby, even with injuries, she ran faster as steam began to rise from the wounds.</p><p class="indent">She heard gunshots in the near distance, and a bullet grazed her cheek. Fear was overwhelming her body, but the need to keep moving forward—to reach the manor—was stronger than anything she felt within her body.</p><p class="indent"><em>Why can’t they believe in peace, we could have talk things out!</em> The young woman thought desperately inside of her mind. The steam stopped appearing, and Ymir quickly ducked behind a tree that had its trunk covered in bushes and began to hold her breath. The sounds of footsteps were heard, as branches snapped at the mere contact with them.</p><p class="indent">“Where is she!?”</p><p class="indent">“She has to be nearby, there is no way for a devil to run faster than us!”</p><p class="indent">Ymir narrowed her eyes, looked around, grabbed a rock, and threw it as far as possible from her current position. </p><p class="indent">They soon reacted.</p><p class="indent">“Quickly, search that area!”</p><p class="indent">The footsteps quickly quieted away, and Ymir gasped for air. She got up, not bothering to clean up her clothes that were stained away by mud and insects, and ran toward the mansion.</p><p class="indent">Another pair of footsteps perked up her ears. Ymir turned around and found someone aiming a rifle at her head.</p><p class="indent">“You—!” Ymir reacted as fast as she could.</p><p class="indent">A gunshot was heard within the night, cutting her off. . .</p><p class="indent">
  <strong>*  *  *</strong>
</p><p class="indent">Wallace Tybur reread the letter once more, and then pocket it inside of his suit pocket. He glanced at the side, watching the passing trees through the window as he reached his destination. The carriage pulled over next to the gate for the internment zone, and he stepped out, the wind of the cold night brushing against his skin. A shiver ran down his spine, but he shook his body to send the shivers away as two guards walked up to him.</p><p class="indent">One of the guards was big in body size, tall and slightly muscular while the other was slimmer, but had a fierce look on his face fitting for a soldier. Wallace prepared himself for the questions that no doubt would arise from his sudden appearance in the middle of the night, but he had been waiting for these quite someday now, there was no backing off from this.</p><p class="indent">“Mr. Tybur, what are you doing here?” The slim guard asked, evident confusion in his voice. “You should stay away from this place. We, Marleyans, wouldn’t want you getting into this filthy place.”</p><p class="indent"><em>I don’t have any reason to be away from my people.</em> Wallace spoke in his mind but painted a pleasant smile on his face. “Thanks for the words, gentlemen, but I want to check up on something inside of the internment zone. I do hope that there wouldn’t be any trouble if I go inside of ten minutes.”</p><p class="indent">“Only ten minutes?” The tall guard pressed further.</p><p class="indent">Wallace continued to smile as he answered with a nod. “Only ten minutes, that’s all I need.”</p><p class="indent">The guard looked at each other and nodded, having some kind of unspoken conversation. One of them—the slim one—quickly made his way into the small compartment near the gate while the other went to open said metal gate. The slim guard came back, with a hand lamp with a fire burning inside, and gave it to Wallace, who grabbed it with care. The Tybur looked at the gate to see one of its doors open, and the tall guard nodded his head toward the internment zone.</p><p class="indent">“Only ten minutes,” The tall guard reminded. “Nothing more, nothing less.”</p><p class="indent">“Thank you.” Wallace stepped inside of the internment zone.</p><p class="indent">He walked further inside, and once he was away from the gate, he retrieved the letter from his suit pocket and read its contents once more.</p><p class="indent">“<em>Straight, right, left straight, left, right, right. You’ll know who it is once you are there.</em>” He murmured beneath his breath and did as the note told him. After reaching the last part of the instructions left inside of the letter, he came to a stop and looked around as he pocketed the letter once more. There was no one nearby, only silence could be found. Wallace moved a little bit farther and even heard his sole tamping on the rocky ground’s echo within the street. </p><p class="indent">He was sure he could hear his breathing loudly, too.</p><p class="indent">Looking around, the green-eyed blonde gazed over the streets of the internment zone with guilt and sadness flashing over his eyes. </p><p class="indent">His people were inside of this place but only because the Tybur family schemed for this to happen alongside Karl Fritz. He had seen the memories of his predecessors, and he had seen the pact that had been made—the pact the sealed the fate of Eldians on both sides.</p><p class="indent">The ones in Marley were treated horribly.</p><p class="indent">The ones inside of the walls were living peacefully, waiting for the day they die without knowing the outside world.</p><p class="indent">“Why didn’t you simply do something more proactive. . .” Wallace murmured, low enough for no one other than himself being able to hear it, the memory of the king appearing on his mind. “You could have done something better than. . . this. Now, the Tyburs have to our best, but we need—”</p><p class="indent">Breathing.</p><p class="indent">Wallace snapped his head at the side and saw a bundle of clothes moving up and down. His mind raced with thought, <em>is that a person?</em> And grimaced at the thought of someone being abandon to die in a condition like this. The blonde man looked around, and with no one in sight, he walked closer to the bundle of clothes. He gently touched it and shook it slightly.</p><p class="indent">“Are you ok there?” Wallace asked, kneeling. He puts the hand lamp at the side and frowned once no one responded. Using his fingers, he removed part of the clothes, and the sight left him in shock.</p><p class="indent">There was a girl inside of the bundle of clothes. </p><p class="indent">Olive skin was revealed by the light from the hand lamp. Green eyes staring and grey ones, and the black disheveled hair that no one had taken care of. Wallace continued to absorb the information. Slightly sunken cheeks, a barely visible collarbone, and the olive skin that was shivering with great madness. These conditions he had seen before through his memories of Marleyan orphans that were left behind, but they received help in the end.</p><p class="indent">Eldians, however, wouldn’t have such a luxury.</p><p class="indent">“But, I know there is an orphanage somewhere nearby,” Wallace said. “All I have to do is sent this girl there and continue looking tomorrow—”</p><p class="indent">As soon as Wallace touched the girl’s skin, he felt like a thunderbolt struck his body without warning. His body paralyzed instantly, his eyes continue to stare at the girl as his hand was numb, and couldn’t move it. The girl reached out, her tiny little hand grasping his sleeve.</p><p class="indent">Then, Wallace remembered what the letter had written inside.</p><p class="indent">
  <em>“. . .You’ll know who it is once you are there.”</em>
</p><p class="indent">A smile plastered all over his face as his body began to work just fine once again. He quickly opened up the hand lamp and burned the letter away. Wallace scooped the girl in one of his arms and grabbed the hand lamp with his free hand, then he moved toward the gate once more. He did the walk as quickly as he could, catching the girl staring at him with curiosity above anything else.</p><p class="indent"><em>“Children will always be curious.”</em> He remembered his mother saying. <em>“But your brother seems to be more curious than you.”</em></p><p class="indent">He arrived at the gate, where both guards were waiting for him. The slim one quickly alerted his partner who opened the gate once more. Wallace walked outside but was soon stopped by the slim guard, who had taken notice of the small child on the Tybur’s arm. He quickly looked at Wallace with confused eyes, and immediately inquired.</p><p class="indent">“Why do you have an <em>Eldian</em> child in your arms, Mr. Tybur?” The slim guard asked, raising an eyebrow. He was clutching his rifle in his left hand, and Wallace took notice of that. It meant chose your words carefully, in the world of unspoken rules.</p><p class="indent">“I’ll be taking her with me,” Wallace said calmly, as though he hadn’t just said something outrageous for the Marleyan guards.</p><p class="indent">“Taking her with you!?” The tall guard’s eyes bulged out. “Are you perhaps sick, Mr. Tybur? Why would you take an Eldian from the internment zone?”</p><p class="indent">“There is no such thing,” Wallace tilted his head, giving the hand lamp to the slim guard as he faced the other one. “I simply wanted to take this one into the Tybur family.”</p><p class="indent">“But-but-but. . . why!?” The slim guard demanded to know. “Why would you take in someone who hasn’t done anything for Marley, someone with the same blood without atonement as <em>her</em>. Mr. Tybur, you must come to your sense, taking in someone from the internment zone will be next to impossible to achieve and besides, what good will thing <em>child</em>,” He spat the word. “Could do to atone for its sins?”</p><p class="indent">Wallace narrowed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face as he answered. “You’ll see. This child will show you how much it can atone for its sins as long as you allowed me to take care of it until it can do all it can for atonement.”</p><p class="indent">The slim guard looked at the other one, who simply rubbed the back of his head. “We will alert our higher-up about this, you’ll have to talk to him.”</p><p class="indent">The slim guard gave an undignified noise, but his partner ignored him.</p><p class="indent">Wallace gave a genuine smile this time around. “Thank you.” He nodded and walked toward his carriage.</p><p class="indent">He stepped inside and whispered at the rider. “Take me to my private house.”</p><p class="indent">The carriage soon started moving as Wallace closed the door. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the girl on his arms, who had fallen asleep somewhere in the journey to the carriage. </p><p class="indent">His mind quickly wandered with thoughts about everything that will happen from this onwards, everything he would have to do if he wanted to ensure the future of Eldians within Marley—or anywhere in the world wherever they are, even those who are considered as traitors by the Eldians of Marley—Those on the Paradise Island.</p><p class="indent">They soon reached his house, and Wallace stepped out. He walked toward the door and knocked, after five seconds, the door opened the reveal a maid on the other side of the door.</p><p class="indent">She had fair skin and blue eyes. Short-black hair parted to the right and was of average height, if even slightly taller, than the rest of the female population he had seen. The maid quickly looked surprised by Wallace's presence and leaned her head as she looked around him, and then behind him.</p><p class="indent">“What are you doing here at this hour, master Tybur?” The maid asked.</p><p class="indent">“I’m here to sleep in the house. . .” Wallace said before moving his arm with the child slightly. “And drop this one here, too.”</p><p class="indent">The maid’s eyes widened for a second before they went back into a more indifferent expression. “Who is this, master?”</p><p class="indent">“This will be the newest addition to the Tybur family.” The Tybur stated. “I hope that you can take care of her while I resolve certain things tomorrow, Sophia.”</p><p class="indent">The maid—Sophia—nodded her head in understanding. “Very well,”</p><p class="indent">Sophia moved out of the way, letting Wallace step inside of the house. The fresh air of cleaned furniture filled his lungs as he moved toward one of the rooms next to his. Going up the second floor, he turned left and walked down the hallway, opening the middle door of the three, he walked inside of it and quickly made his way to the bed.</p><p class="indent">He gently puts the child in the bed, pulling over the blanket to warm her body. The footsteps soon came to reach him, and he whirled around to see Sophia standing on the doorframe.</p><p class="indent">“What is her name?” Sophia asked, her voice betraying the lingering curiosity deep inside of her.</p><p class="indent">“Her name will be Ymir,” Wallace answered.</p><p class="indent">Sophia’s body hardened, and Wallace took notice of that. A certain memory flashed through his head, and he groaned inwardly as he heard the voice of Sophia speaking once again.</p><p class="indent">“Why?” There was anger deep beneath that simple question, a wave of anger that only someone that had been taught to hate that name could have. </p><p class="indent">Wallace should have known. </p><p class="indent">The hardest part of his plan is having to make people outside of his family agree with it. That also comes with accepting to be with someone named after the so-called Devil, Ymir Fritz.</p><p class="indent">“I don’t have an explanation that would prove satisfactory for you, but please don’t let that name doom your perception of her,” Wallace said. “The only thing that she has done so far is simply being born into this world, and there is nothing wrong with that.”</p><p class="indent">Sophia glared at the child on the bed so hard that it seemed that she wanted the child to burn on the spot. </p><p class="indent">Wallace sighed and walked up to the maid. “Sophia, get some sleep, tomorrow we will talk about it when we have the chance, as she will mostly in your care from now on.”</p><p class="indent">Sophia was silent, and nodded, before going to her quarters.</p><p class="indent">Wallace sighed even further than before. He took a deep breath, his green eyes growing with new resolve as he moved to his room. The blonde walked inside and sat on his bed, leaning his head on the back of his hands</p><p class="indent">
  <em>Father, Grandfather. . . I will make your mission come true. After this day, the only thing we can do is keep moving forward, for the sake of everyone else.</em>
</p><p class="indent">Wallace went to sleep, for tomorrow will be a busy day for him.</p><hr/><p class="indent">Sophia stood by the doorframe, watching the child from her location with hatred daring to spill from her eyes. She lifted her hand, a knife being held by her grip, turning her knuckles white. Taking a deep breath, and after confirming that Wallace was still asleep in his room, Sophia carefully moved toward the child on the bed, raising her knife for a single and clean stab.</p><p class="indent">She hesitated, though, when she saw the face of the child. Innocent and sleepy, someone who had done nothing wrong in this life.</p><p class="indent">The blue-eyed woman shook her head, steeling herself. <em>No, I cannot afford to hesitate. My parents would be proud. Killing someone with her name.</em> The maid walked closer, preparing herself to strike when the words of Wallace rang within her mind.</p><p class="indent">
  <em>“The only thing that she has done so far is simply being born into this world, and there is nothing wrong with that.”</em>
</p><p class="indent">Sophia gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. She put down the knife, staring at the girl on the bed. The maid looked to the right, seeing the mirror that was reflecting her, and seeing her image, herself carrying a knife ready to kill someone just because they had a name, made her stomach turned around in on itself.</p><p class="indent">“What are you doing?” Wallace’s voice came, and Sophia’s heart almost burst out of her chest.</p><p class="indent">Sophia turned around after hiding the knife up to her sleeve and setting her neutral expression, hiding what she had tried to do earlier. The maid simply tilted her head.</p><p class="indent">“I was watching Lady Ymir sleep.” She said.</p><p class="indent">The Tybur narrowed his eyes and sighed. “Don’t lie, Sophia, I know perfectly what you tried to do to Ymir.”</p><p class="indent">Sophia’s heart dropped and the blood drained from her face. She should have known that Wallace would know about it sooner or later. The maid stood quiet, not doing a single noise as Wallace looked at her from head to toe, his eyes slid to watch Ymir sleeping, her chest moving up and down, her mouth drooling.</p><p class="indent">The girl squealed as she tried to grasp something, and Sophia stiffened her body. The sound of an innocent child would forever be inside of her mind now, and the black-haired woman tried her absolute best in not giving away anything within her emotions. Wallace walked closer to Ymir and motioned Sophia to get closer, too.</p><p class="indent">“Look at her,” Wallace said softly. “Someone so innocent and so pure who has had a rough start in life.”</p><p class="indent">Sophia said nothing.</p><p class="indent">“I know that your parents had taught you a lot of things, some of them to hate while others to like, but you shouldn’t let their teachings simply dictate your life,” Wallace stated, giving a companionate look at the maid.</p><p class="indent">Sophia, again, said nothing.</p><p class="indent">“What I ask you is give Ymir a chance before you decide your opinion about her,” Wallace said as he nudged Ymir awake.</p><p class="indent">The girl peeled her eyes open and looked around her. Her grey eyes landed on the green of Wallace, and then the blue ones of Sophia. The orphan sat on the bed, and looked at both adults with curiosity, then she stretched her arms toward Sophia, who looked split at the action. The maid looked at the master of the house, who looked like he wanted her to hold the girl, and opened his hand.</p><p class="indent">Sophia sighed, and slipped the knife from her sleeve, and gave it to Wallace, who nodded approvingly. The maid faced Ymir and lifted her by the armpit until the girl was sitting on her arms. The child began to touch Sophia’s face, looking around and giggled as she did so, making the maid’s heart skip a beat.</p><p class="indent">“Sophia,” Wallace called out, catching the maid’s attention. “I’ll do many things today, please look after Ymir until I come back, understood?”</p><p class="indent">“Yes, master,” Sophia said, looking back at Ymir.</p><p class="indent">“Then, I’ll go and change.” Wallace walked out of the room, leaving Sophia alone with Ymir.</p><p class="indent">The woman sighed, and touched Ymir’s cheeks, feeling how little skin she had. I’ll have to prepare something for her. She grabbed the child’s mouth and opened it slightly. Good, she has teeth.</p><p class="indent">Sophia walked out of the room, Ymir in arms, but once she did, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was something amiss. It was a feeling within her mind, as though something had slipped from Wallace’s and her minds.</p><hr/><p class="indent">“Are there any news about Wallace?”</p><p class="indent">“Sorry, Madam, but nothing has been found about him yet.”</p><p class="indent">Madam Tybur—or Klara Tybur, for her family and close one—sighed as she rubbed her temples, the feeling of her years finally appearing on her face. She had brunette hair, long enough below her chin and dark eyes. She was still wearing her nightgown when the news had spread around the manor that her eldest child decided to go out in the night to do something and still hasn’t come back.</p><p class="indent">She heard someone clicking their tongue beside her.</p><p class="indent">“What is this brother of mine doing? We have things more important to do than playing hide and seek!”</p><p class="indent">Who spoke was Wallace’s younger brother, Larry Tybur. A young man with blonde hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and trousers, and the scowl on his face seemed to scare off some of the staff of the manor away.</p><p class="indent">“Calm down, Larry. I’m sure your brother will have a very reasonable explanation.” Klara tried to reason, but it seemed her son’s anger was bigger.</p><p class="indent">“No, mother!” Larry exclaimed, sitting on the chair in front of his mother. “He has been going out for a couple of days now. What would the people say if they discover that a Tybur was doing something so suspicious as that? Out predecessors sacrifice could go through the mud if he continues to do this, we cannot afford to get the eyes of the Marleyan higher-ups on us.”</p><p class="indent">There was a knock on the door, and one of the maids went to attend to it. Larry continued to talk with his mother, trying to get to scold Wallace went he came back when both of them heard the door closing. The maid had a letter on her hands.</p><p class="indent">“What’s that?” Larry asked, narrowing his eyes. Letters at this hour weren’t good signs for him. It could mean his brother did something stupid.</p><p class="indent">“A latter, Master Larry.” The maid politely said, smiling. Larry clicked his tongue.</p><p class="indent">“Larry, calm down,” Klara said once more, and then turned to the maid. “Tell us who sent the letter.”</p><p class="indent">“Stefan Weber,” The maid said, eyes widening in the process. Larry froze on the spot, while Klara frowned.</p><p class="indent">“The famous Marleyan General?” Klara questioned, getting a nod. “What does it say? Tell us without saying anything very important or confidential.”</p><p class="indent">The maid nodded and began to read. The more she read, the more her eyes became wider until they appear saucers. “It’s about Master Wallace,”</p><p class="indent">“Oh, great. What did he do?” Larry groaned, putting his face on his hands before getting shushed by his mother.</p><p class="indent">“It appears. . .” The maid had trouble speaking out, but shook her head and said it nonetheless. “That he is going to adopt an Eldian orphan.”</p><p class="indent">The temperature dropped in the room. Klara Tybur was soon replaced by Madam Tybur, her eyes blazing with cold and muted fury. <em>What?</em></p><p class="indent">It seemed, though, that Larry voiced out Madam Tybur’s thought quite nicely.</p><p class="indent">“What?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any thoughts about the chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Sophia. . .” Madam Tybur started, hiding her mouth with her fan. “Who is this?”</p><p>“This is Ymir, and she is the one Master Tybur is going to adopt.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Meetings</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p class="indent">The sound of soft squeal flew across the garden, and Sophia could’ve sworn she heard something else from it. Her blue eyes opened, gleaming like the sky itself, and looked at the black-haired girl snuggled within her arms. A soft smile crossed her face as she passed to another page, watching Ymir’s curious gaze lose itself to the pictures being presented for anyone to see. Even after Wallace left the girl to the maid no long ago, Sophia had found a place in her heart to begin accepting the girl as just another child.</p><p class="indent">Ymir was wearing a small shirt and brown trousers, due to her sudden appearance there was no time to go outside and buy some clothing for the small girl. Ymir seemed to not have a problem with it, always lost in the book, and Sophia was waiting for Wallace to come back for both of them to go out and but stuff for the girl.</p><p class="indent">“Hey, Y-Ymir.” Sophia struggled to speak the girl’s name, quickly sighing in shame as the girl looked up to her, tilting her head to the side. “Don’t you want to read another book?”</p><p class="indent">Ymir’s brows creased in confusion, and Sophia didn’t know how to convey her message. She was used to dealing with people who knew the language, but she knew from the simple reason of clothing and that she was an orphan that, Ymir never had the education, to begin with. An idea reached her mind, as her eyelids blinked. Sophia snapped her fingers, Ymir’s eyes going toward them, she made her way with her index finger and touched the book, then pointed at the rest of the bundle that was nearby them on top of the small glass table.</p><p class="indent">Ymir’s eyes gleamed with understanding, and she nodded her head shyly. Sophia smiled, and placed the book she was holding, and grabbed another one. The wind chimed, and the fresh air blew against them while the scent of grass filled up their lungs.</p><p class="indent">Sophia sighed in relief, knowing that Ymir won’t mind her struggling to speak her name. Even if she was uncomfortable with the name the girl held, Sophia understood that she was no devil. Far from it. An angel, she thought about is, as children held the greatest of innocence. </p><p class="indent">The black-haired maid was about to open the book when she felt it. She looked down at Ymir, who was frowning. Sophia was about to ask when she heard the sound of a carriage getting close to their position and wondered if Wallace had already gotten back from his meeting to ensure Ymir’s custody to the Tybur family. <em>Well, I have to greet him.</em> She thought, as she patted Ymir on the arm, and nodded far from her body.</p><p class="indent">Ymir nodded her head and propelled her body. The girl jumped to the ground, flexing her knees as she touched the grass. Sophia stood up and swept all dirt from her dress as she laid the book on the table, and walked toward the front door. The maid noticed Ymir walking behind her, and smiled as the soon-adopted orphan struggled to keep up with her, but managed in the end.</p><p class="indent">The blue-eyed woman reached the door and opened it up, Ymir hiding behind her legs. “Welcome home—”</p><p class="indent">“William is not here, Sophia?” The cold voice of Madam Tybur greeted her.</p><p class="indent">Sophia felt a shiver running down her spine as her eyes widened, the sight in front of her being somewhat shocking to her. Wallace’s brother, his mother, and best friend were standing in front of her, looking ready to kill someone.</p><p class="indent">“Eh, Madam Tybur, may I ask what are you doing here without notice?” Sophia inquired, feeling Ymir’s grip on her dress tighten. Silently and without no one in front of her noticing, she stroked Ymir’s head, calming the girl down.</p><p class="indent">Larry butted in. “Where is my brother, Sophia?” He demanded to know.</p><p class="indent">“He is not here at the moment.” The maid answered, tone flat. That seemed to be the wrong answer.</p><p class="indent">“I’m going to repeat it. Where is my brother, Sophia?” The dark-eyed man repeated before getting slapped in the hand by Madam Tybur.</p><p class="indent">“Stop that,” The elder woman scolded, voice cold and threatening, though the cute smile painted across her face gave off a warning sign inside of Sophia’s mind. The maid took a silent step back, carefully noting each one of their body languages, and knew that Wallace was not going to have it good once he comes back.</p><p class="indent"><em>Master Wallace, I pray you to find peace wherever you go.</em> Sophia prayed in her heart.</p><p class="indent">“Now, Sophia, what I was about to ask before my son here interrupted me was, do you know where Wallace is currently at? We have something to say to him.” Madam Tybur asked, smile sweet.</p><p class="indent"><em>Sorry, Master, but I want to live another day, I hope you find in your heart to forgive me.</em> “He should be currently coming back from his meeting with the Marleyan General, and if that is not the case, then he should be buying something.” That was the best she could come up with while being truthful about the situation. Sophia had known tricks to avoid being caught lying, and that is simply telling a lie with the truth, as long as there is some truth inside of your words, no lies could immediately be picked up.</p><p class="indent">Madam Tybur narrowed her eyes, and Wallace’s best friend spoke out. “I don’t even know why I am here.” He sighed.</p><p class="indent">Sophia looked at the man. William Kaiser was a Marleyan who had grown up with Wallace and have been best friends ever since they both had met all of those years ago. The Kaiser family and Tybur family are close due to their friendship for their respective current figurehead. He had black short hair and brown chocolate eyes, and he was wearing his military uniform.</p><p class="indent">“You should know what was that letter about, shouldn’t you!?” Asked Larry, glaring at the Marleyan.</p><p class="indent">“As I’ve told you, he never told me that he was going to do anything like this. He simply told me that he was going to find a way to redeem the Eldians from their sins, no matter what.” William replied, quirking an eyebrow. “Besides, shouldn’t he have told you this? After all, you are close <em>family</em>, aren’t you?”</p><p class="indent">“Don’t change the subject—!”</p><p class="indent">“Larry, Will, stop this bickering.” Madam Tybur shut both of them up and silence fell around them.</p><p class="indent"> Sophia could feel the temperature dropping around them, as she felt shaky hands gripping her dress. She sighed, knowing that Ymir was going to come up sooner or later, and it was better to get it over with. The maid whirled on her heel and crouched, catching the attention of the guests. Sophia picked up Ymir and scooped her in her arms, giving the girl a clear view of the people who have just arrived.</p><p class="indent">“Sophia. . .” Madam Tybur started, hiding her mouth with her fan. “Who is this?”</p><p class="indent">Larry and William seemed to share the same question, as their expressions are very similar at the moment. They were intrigued, curious, and who would be not? As there was a child in the hands of the maid that takes care of the house of Wallace Tybur, the current head of the family after his father’s death.</p><p class="indent">Sophia looked at Ymir, who looked at her back, and both of them looked at the guests of the house.</p><p class="indent">“This is Ymir, and she is the one Master Tybur is going to adopt.”</p>
<hr/><p class="indent">Wallace walked down the hallway as he looked at the side, the light of the sun shining through the windows. His mind was filled with thoughts about the events to come, and the things he had to prepare for the sake of the betterment of the Eldian treatment.</p><p class="indent"><em>Even If I don’t manage to get the approval of this, as long as Ymir stays in Tybur custody everything will still go as planned. There is no way I am backing now, not after everything I have seen in my ancestors’ memories</em>. Wallace thought, hardening his resolve.</p><p class="indent">He turned in a corner and reached the door that was at the end of the hallway. Wallace paused for a second, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a couple of seconds with no response, someone spoke on the other side.</p><p class="indent">“Who is it?” An annoyed voice called out.</p><p class="indent">“Wallace Tybur.” The blonde man said.</p><p class="indent">Someone choking on their saliva and then speaking again. “Come in.”</p><p class="indent">Wallace whirled the knob around and opened the door, he looked back for a second, ensuring that no one was looking at him going inside of the room. The Tybur went inside and closed the door behind him. The newly arrived moved over to the middle of the room, where there were two couches with a small wooden table in between them, a desk in the corner of the room, looking like it had just been used.</p><p class="indent">A man was smoking on one of the couches, and as soon as the man’s eyes landed on Wallace, who narrowed his at him, he quickly stubbed out the cigarette. The man was bald with a grey mustache from his old age, he was wearing a white military suit with medals on his left side. There were scars over his left cheek, and two mission fingers on his right hand.</p><p class="indent">“It’s been a while since I last saw you, Wallace. Tell me, did you get yourself a woman? A young one, perhaps?”</p><p class="indent">Wallace deadpanned, but a thin smile crossed his face. He knew what the man was referring to. “Please, don’t joke about that. You’ll truly make me look like a devil, General Weber.”</p><p class="indent">“Call me Stefan, I am going to retire in a few years, there is no reason to call me general like that.” The man—Stefan Weber—said, waving his hand.</p><p class="indent">Wallace nodded and sat.</p><p class="indent">“Now,” Stefan started. “I’ve heard from one of my subordinates that you wish to adopt an Eldian orphan from the internment zone. Care to explain why is that?”</p><p class="indent">“Because I want the best for Marley,”</p><p class="indent">Stefan raised an eyebrow, prompting Wallace to continue.</p><p class="indent">“I wish for that girl to be in my family because I want to give Marley a chance to see that us Eldians are not simply devils to be despised, that we want to atone for the sins of the past and seek out the betterment of the world. If you allow me to adopt her, then I promise to make that a reality.”</p><p class="indent">The Tybur bowed his head as silence made its presence in the room. While Wallace was bowing his head, inside of Stefan’s mind was happening a train of thoughts that were not stopping by anything on the world.</p><p class="indent">It was true that Eldians did everything that the Marleyans said to atone for the sins of their past, and the Tybur family had done the most to atone for their sins and were granted luxuries the rest of the Eldians of Marley did not have.</p><p class="indent">Stefan didn’t see any reason to deny his request, since it also made the possibility of having their help within matters of Eldians and being a spokesperson that could help control the masses, as well as a role model for the rest of the “Devilkin” to know how a redeemed Eldian behaved and acted. </p><p class="indent">The Marleyan nodded his head and spoke out.</p><p class="indent">“Very well, but I must know how do you wish to start this. . . ‘atonement’ for the Eldians.” Stefan was intrigued, and he hoped that Wallace wouldn’t disappoint him.</p><p class="indent">“I wish to start a church.”</p><p class="indent">“A church, you say. . .” Stefan trailed off, narrowing his eyes at Wallace, who lifted one of his hands.</p><p class="indent">“Let me explain,” Wallace started. </p><p class="indent">Stefan nodded, still narrowing his eyes in suspicion. </p><p class="indent">The blonde man continued. “We know that most Eldians deep down have a sense of faith in Ymir Fritz, and will believe her to be a goddess above all else. A church will most likely be a good place to teach them what a good Eldian should be, using their faith to shape them into something better. The Warriors are already seen as though they are on the way to atonement, but if we play our cards right, Eldians will be more willing to help Marleyans or even the rest of the world to atone for what happened in the past, to finally show everyone, that we can be more than devils, that we, too, have regrets and sadness within ourselves, that we can feel their pain.”</p><p class="indent">Stefan widened his eyes at the lengthy answer, and his brain processed it all in a couple of seconds. Putting his finger on his chin, his brain began to work. </p><p class="indent">The Church. There weren’t many churches around Marley that Eldians could use, to begin with, and there were some hidden somewhere within the internment zone that no higher up had allowed. Stefan then thought, if they managed to create a place where they could keep an eye on Eldians while shaping them, it would be better for everyone.</p><p class="indent"><em>Devils seeking atonement without out us telling them to. . . who would have thought about it.</em> Stefan thought. “Very well.” The Marleyan nodded. “Now, why is the orphan you are going to adopt so important?” That intrigued Stefan to a certain degree.</p><p class="indent">“She will be the figurehead,” Wallace explained.</p><p class="indent">“Why?” Inquired Stefan.</p><p class="indent">“She will be named Ymir,” The Tybur said, to the Marleyan’s surprise. “I assume you can understand where I am going with this, right?”</p><p class="indent">“Correct. We can discuss this later, but I’ll tell the rest later in the day. She will be in official Tybur guardianship effectively immediately.”</p><p class="indent">Wallace then had a troubled face.</p><p class="indent">“What happened?” Stefan asked.</p><p class="indent">“Well. . .” The blonde man twirled his fingers around. “I need a tutor for her.” The Tybur admitted as he sighed.</p><p class="indent">Stefan laughed. “It can be arranged. Now then, we have to iron out the details at a later date, I have too much work to continue today.”</p><p class="indent">“Thank you for your time.” Wallace stood up and bowed.</p><p class="indent">“See you in another time, Wallace Tybur,” Stefan said.</p><p class="indent">The Tybur nodded and got out. He paused for a second, then continued to move as he stepped out of the room after opening the door. He thought he heard something, but it could be just the excitement of getting Ymir into the family.</p><p class="indent">There was a carriage waiting for him outside and Wallace stepped inside. He told the rider to take him to his house, and the carriage began to move. A smile crossed his face, finally seeing a bright future for Eldian.</p><p class="indent">For the sake of Eldian, he couldn’t fail. </p><p class="indent">His family couldn’t fail.</p>
<hr/><p class="indent">
  <em>All we have to do. . .</em>
</p><p class="indent">The brunette man gazed over the Tybur that was stepping inside of the carriage with a face devoid of any prominent emotion. His green eyes glowing slightly when he saw the Tybur smiling through the window of the carriage for a second, and a smile crossed his face for a second. Then, a sudden headache came to his head, and a frown decorated his features as he massaged his temple.</p><p class="indent">“Is something wrong?” The black-haired teenager beside him questioned, confused by the sudden action.</p><p class="indent">“Don’t worry about it,” The man responded, waving off the teenager’s attention. He looked down, at the syringe in his hand. “Come, we have to get out of here and look for the next.”</p><p class="indent">The teenager grumbled under his breath. “Fine.” There was a bit of sadness coloring his voice.</p><p class="indent">The man breathed out just below a whisper, for no one except himself to hear it. “<em>. . . is to keep moving forward, no matter what.</em>”</p>
<hr/><p class="indent">“So . . .this is the one Wallace wants to adopt. . .”</p><p class="indent">Sophia nodded, gently grabbing Ymir’s hand as she stood by the girl’s side. The maid was standing beside the couch where Ymir was sitting, while the rest of the guests had taken other seats to continue their talk. The blue-eyed woman held no emotion in her face, but inside she was growing slightly worried that Ymir will grow to fear the rest of the family of Wallace.</p><p class="indent">Madam Tybur was glaring at Ymir with what Sophia could assume was a hell bending glare, as for she herself shivered every time the elder woman looked at her eyes.</p><p class="indent">“Madam Tybur, please stop glaring at the girl like that,” William said, and then added. “Glare at Wallace when he comes back, he deserves it for not saying anything.”</p><p class="indent">“That’s true,” Larry mumbled under his breath, but anyone could pretty much tell what he had just said.</p><p class="indent">At the words of Larry and William, Klara Tybur sighed before taking a sip of her tea that Sophia had managed to prepare. Even so. She couldn’t simply stop looking at the girl. One could only imagine her surprise when her eldest son had decided to adopt someone from the internment zone, and one with the name of the Founder Ymir no less. It was a bitter reminder of memories she had wanted to forget, of how her husband would go out when no one was looking to seek out someone.</p><p class="indent">Wallace had gone out the same as his father, but he brought someone from the internment zone, for reasons she will demand to be explained. Though, she knew that Wallace wasn’t stupid, and she will respect his decision to bring the girl until she heard his words.</p><p class="indent">The sound of a knock came, and Sophia swiftly moved towards it. She opened the door, and Wallace was standing there, a smile on his face.</p><p class="indent">“Hello, Sophia. Do you know here—?” Wallace was about to ask something when he caught sight of his family and best friend. His eyes quickly traveled toward Ymir, who simply had her head tilted.</p><p class="indent">“Hello, Wallace.” Madam Tybur began. “It seems that you have much to explain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll put at least two chapters every two weeks. Don't know when, but they are going to appear.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>